A Cowboy Bad Romance
by elizabeta H. Austria
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has been excepted to Heta collage and meets someone "special", collage AU, One shot NO BETA! the betalessness is cause I chose no beta so, ya.


**HAPPY B-DAY "CAMERICAN WHO" MAH BUDDY FROM THE HUMAN WORLD!**

**england: HELP I BEG YOU, HELP!**

**Me: NO BACK IN THE CLOSET!**

**America: why so many Usuk fics?**

**me: my friend loves usuk and IT SHALL BECOME CANNON! I'm also warning you that there is no beta for this "LyratheWriter" REALLY dislikes usuk and I don't feel like loosing my only beta because of a pairing fetish, soz.**

**france: Bonjur! Elizabeta here owns nozing, not even zeh songs.**

**me: thanks THIS IS A SONG FIC! lady gaga Bad romance is feature song (collage AU!)(I took poetic licence and arthur is now the same age in this fic as Alfred human names used)**

* * *

_Arthur Kirkland: Age 19, has been selected for the full paid scollarship -given to very few students - To go to Heta collage in Washington D.C., United States of America._

When Arthur read that letter he had been extatic but now walking through this HUGE campus was kind of dulled down to a sort of "dear god what have I done to diserve this?" His room mate was a frog named Francis who he had punched when they first met, and now Francis was dragging him to a club call "_The M__usic Notes_". "AH, mon Lapin ve are here!" the frenchman clapped, "what the hell ?" Arthur questioned seening a group of men and women varying nationalities talking at a lunch table outside " BONJUR MON AMIS ohonhonhon!" two of the men tackled him to the ground, and Albino, and a spaiard "HOLA AMIGO FUSOSOSOSOSOS!" what the F*ck was that? "KESESESESESES GUTENTAG FRANCIS!" holy crap is that how they laugh? "Ello." Arthur said waiving to the group currently staring at him or more likely his eyebrows, "Honhonhon, bien now I cant get dirty, Gil, come on Antonio everyone zis," he jestured to Arthur "Is the new student from Angletter! His name Is Artur." Arthur scowlled "ArTHur," he emphasized "and it's nice to meet you all?" He said questionaly "EYEBROWS LOOK OU-" the Albino had no time to finish as Arthur was glomped by a spunky brown haired girl, "WHAT THE BLOODY- wait," he looked closer and he knew this girl " ELIZABETA!?" he shouted in disbelief "YA ARTHUR IT'S ME!" He couldn't believe that this pristine girl was the Elizabeta that used to wear leather, listen to punk, and cause trouble with him "Arthur, what happened? your so different!" Arthur chuckled "My question to you exactly!" they laughed "MEIN GOTT WHAT?" The German shouted "CAN IT GIL!" Eliza shouted "I'll explain," Arthur said as he got up with Elizabeta. "We knew each other from highschool, Haha you could say we were punk friends." the gasp was collective as they (minus Elizabeta) stared at Arthur and said the same thing right at him "YOU WERE A PUNK?" Arthur and Elizabeta chuckled "Yes actually!" he stated "Oh I remember you keseses you looked better with your hair tips green," Arthur remembered Gil finally as well "what ever Gilbert" Arthur chuckled, then Elizabeta got this look in her eye-It didn't help she knew Arthur's sexual preference either- "Oh no." Arthur and Gilbert said simultaneously, Arthur tried to take off but was hooked by his shirt collar "GAH!" he choked as he fell backwards to the ground "MY GOD, WHY? Arthur coughed as he got up and the hungarian started to drag him in one direction to where music was playing "BBBEEEAAAUUSEEEE YA HAFTA MEET SOMEONE!" She yelled and they approached a large group of kids surrounding a stage as a guy walked out on stage in cowboy get up, classic all american boy blond hair, blue eyes, tanned golden skin, wire rimmed glasses, Arthur's type. Then the "cowboy" started to play a base guitar with the american flag painted on it, and to top it off he started to sing,

**_She grew up in the city in a little subdivision_**

**_Her daddy wore a tie, mama never fried a chicken_**

**_Ballet, straight-As, most likely to succeed_**

**_They bought her a car after graduation_**

**_Sent her down South for some higher education_**

**_Put her on the fast track to a law degree_**

The american looked right at Arthur, Emerald met Sapphire.

**_Now shes coming home to visit_**

**_Holding the hand of a wild-eyed boy_**

**_With a farmers tan_**

_**'**did he just wink at me?' _Arthur thought,

**_Shes riding in the middle of his pickup truck_**

**_Blaring Charlie Daniels, yelling, Turn it up!_**

**_They raised her up a lady but theres one thing_**

**_They couldnt avoid_**

**_Ladies love country boys_**

**'**_Ok now he tipped his hat while looking right at me!' _Arthur was going crazy he knew it.

**_You know mamas and daddies want better for their daughters_**

**_Hope theyll settle down with a doctor or a lawyer_**

**_And their uptown, ball gown, hand-me-down royalty_**

**_They never understand why their princess falls_**

**_For some camouflage britches and a southern-boy-drawl_**

**_Or why shes riding in the middle of a pickup truck_**

**_Blaring Hank Jr., yelling, Turn it up!_**

**_They raised her up a lady but theres one thing_**

**_They couldnt avoid_**

**_Ladies love country boys_**

**_You can train em, you can try to teach em_**

**_Right from wrong but its still gonna turn em on_**

**_And they go riding in the middle of a pickup truck_**

**_Blaring Lynyrd Skynyrd, yelling, Turn it up!_**

**_You can raise her up a lady but theres one thing_**

**_You just cant avoid_**

**_Ladies love country boys_**

**_They love us country boys_**

_ 'Ok another wink and a hat tip! I'm going to bloody faint!' _Arthur thought "This way Arthur!" Elizabeta said snapping him out of his thoughts and dragging him to another location "Were are we going no-" They were walking right up to the american "You're gonna meet my friend Alfred!" so that's his name how... American."Eliza!" said person shouted and rushed up to her giving her a hug, "Hi Alfred! I have someone I want you to meet!" Alfred let her go "One of your new girl friends I suppose?" he said in a sarcastic tone "noPe" she popped the "P" and this raised Alfred's curiosity "really?" he said and Elizabeta pulled Arthur over "Alfred this is Arthur, my punk buddy from High school, and Arthur this is Alfred one of my singing buddies!" Arthur swallowed lightly and held out his hand "Arthur, pleasure." Alfred raised a brow, "British huh? cool, Alfred, nice ta meet ya!" and Alfred shook his hand firmly,

* * *

And that's how they got to this point, six months into the year as friends, and a couple for three.

* * *

"HHEEEYYYYY ARTIE!" the american said in a sing song voice, "yes luv?" Arthur said disregarding the nick name, and the American plopped down next to the brit at the outside pick-nick table with the rest of there friends and pecked his lips "I got something to show you!" Arthur was intrigued "What is it poppet?" Alfred got up with the Bad touch trio, Arthur smirked ok what was he going to sing. He knew this because Gilbert and Antonio had there guitars. ((Francic sang the back up parts were it's in parenthesis and where it is Italisized Alfred and Francis sing togeather) *make your own dance ;D *))

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_**

**Caught in a bad romance**

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_**

**Caught in a bad romance**

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_**

**_Roma-roma-mamaa!_**

**_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_**

**Want your bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**

**Roma-roma-mamaa!**

**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**

**Want your bad romance**

**I want your ugly**

**I want your disease**

**I want your everything**

**As long as it's free**

**I want your love**

**(Love-love-love I want your love)**

**I want your drama**

**The touch of your hand**

**I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand**

**I want your love**

**Love-love-love**

**I want your love**

**(Love-love-love I want your love)**

**_You know that I want you_**

**_And you know that I need you_**

**_I want it bad, your bad romance_**

**I want your love and**

**I want your revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)**

**I want your love and**

**All your lovers' revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_**

**Caught in a bad romance**

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_**

**Caught in a bad romance**

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_**

**_Roma-roma-mamaa!_**

**_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_**

**Want your bad romance**

**I want your horror**

**I want your design**

**'Cause you're a criminal**

**As long as you're mine**

**I want your love**

**(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)**

**I want your psycho**

**Your vertigo stick**

**Want you in my rear window**

**Baby you're sick**

**I want your love**

**_Love-love-love_**

**I want your love**

**(Love-love-love I want your love)**

**You know that I want you**

**('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)**

**And you know that I need you**

**I want it bad, bad romance**

**I want your love and**

**I want your revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)**

**I want your love and**

**All your lovers' revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_**

**Caught in a bad romance**

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_**

**Caught in a bad romance**

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_**

**_Roma-roma-mamaa!_**

**_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_**

**Want your bad romance**

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_**

**_Roma-roma-mamaa!_**

**_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_**

**Want your bad romance**

**(Walk, walk fashion baby**

**Work it**

**Move that bitch crazy**

**Walk, walk fashion baby**

**Work it**

**Move that bitch crazy**

**Walk, walk fashion baby**

**Work it**

**Move that bitch crazy)**

**Walk, walk passion baby**

**Work it**

**I'm a free bitch, baby**

**I want your love and**

**I want your revenge**

**I want your love**

**I don't wanna be friends**

**(Je veux ton amour**

**Et je veux ta revanche**

**J'veux ton amour)**

**I don't wanna be friends**

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_**

**I don't wanna be friends**

**(Caught in a bad romance)**

**I don't wanna be friends**

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_**

**Want your bad romance**

**(Caught in a bad romance)**

**Want your bad romance!**

**I want your love and**

**I want your revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_**

**I want your love and**

**All your lovers' revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_**

**Want your bad romance**

**(Caught in a bad romance)**

**Want your bad romance**

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_**

**Want your bad romance**

**(Caught in a bad romance)**

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_**

**_Roma-roma-mamaa!_**

**_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_**

Arthur stood up an shushed alfred and Francis, stopped Gil and Toni, and Sang the last line loud and- to Alfred- sexily perfect, as Arthur's face was inches from his own.

"Want your bad romance!" Alfred and Arthur ducked there heads togeather in a deep kiss, and Alfred dipped Arthur while kissing him. Needless to say there was squealing, picture taking, and a LOT of nose bleeds.

* * *

**Happy Birth day Camerican who!**

**America: READ AND REVIEW PLEZ!**

**England: -_- Check out this link warning yaoi ( m . youtube watch?v=EyA6lyO3l5Y) NO SPACES!**

**the first song was "ladies love country boys." and the second one "Bad romance."**

**CHAU! **


End file.
